1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to furnaces, and more particularly, to methods and systems for furnaces with high performance heaters.
2. Related Art
Furnace structures typically use heating elements such as resistance wires. Many applications using furnaces require the furnace structure and heating elements to be responsive to temperature changes and maintain a uniform temperature over some period of time. The furnace structure as well as heating elements typically go through many thermal cycles during their lives. Portions of the furnace structure may not expand at the same rate when the heater is at high temperatures. Such expansion may result in cracks and break age of the furnace structure. Also, heating elements such as resistance wires may expand, grow, or elongate due to exposure to high temperatures overtime. For example, when these wires are held firmly by ceramic separators at some fixed points for mechanical stability, they may expand or elongate beyond these points, leading to premature failure or breakage.